The subject invention concerns a foot member in roof-mounted load-carriers for vehicles, of the kind comprising a pair of support members, each member being placed on the upper face of the vehicle roof adjacent the respective one of the two longitudinal sides of the vehicle, a carrier rail extending transversely across the vehicle roof and interconnecting said support members, and a grip member in cooperating engagement with the adjacent roof edge portion and arranged to be actuated by a lever mechanism to releasably secure the load-carrier by clamping it against the corresponding roof-edge portion as a result of mutual vertical displacement of the individual grip member relatively to its associated support member upon pivotal movement of said lever.